Bloods Truth
by KalanSlytherin
Summary: A new year. the arrivel of three new students. Pranksters in there own right, and secrets far more dangerous than anyone could ever imangined.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya, I posted this last year some time, but it got removed cause it wasn't rated right.

At the moment it's slightly Mary-sueish but it will get better as I go along.

Anyway if u want to review that's fine, but don't flame or ill sick my muses onto u. Also if you complain bout my spelling don't I'm dyslexic so bummer to u.

Anyway on with the story.

I do not, in anyway own Harry Potter or such, though it would be fun if I did so don't sue me cause you wont get nadda.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Blood's Truth**

The Arrival of the Psycho Sisters

Harry Ron and Hermione sat down in the cabin waiting for the Hogwarts Express to leave Platform 9¾.

"So, mate, how was your summer?" Ron asked looking over at his best friend.

"Better then usual I guess. It could have been the treat from Moody and the others." Harry said leaning back in the seat grinning as he remembered. He looked out the window, and saw three girls, in different coloured robes hop on the train. He shrugged, and settled back against the seat, chatting pleasantly with Ron, and Hermione. Shortly after the train left the station with the three friends chattering away.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

They had only been on the train for a couple of hours before Draco Malfoy came in, for his normal 'I'm-better-than-you' spiel, followed, of course, by his usual entourage of Crabb and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and…" he started, when a bloodcurdling shriek rent the air in the train, followed by violent cursing and running footsteps.

"RAYA HARRIS! YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCKING HELL BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!" a girl's voice screamed with sheer rage in her voice. Rapid footsteps came along the corridor before the cabin door flew open and a young brunette-haired girl, with glasses framing her brilliant blue/green eyes, and dressed in a scarlet and gold robe, burst in before she slammed it shut behind her. She looked wildly around the cabin before diving behind Crabb and Goyle.

"You haven't seen me, ok?" she said just before the door burst open and another girl stood there. They couldn't tell what coloured hair she had as she was flashing neon green from head to foot. But they could all feel the raw magic pouring off her in waves.

"Where...is...she?" she hissed, fury showing in every line of her body.

"Who?" Harry asked taking charge seeing that everyone else was to stunned to do anything.

"I will NOT, and I mean NOT, ask again," she said, crossing her arms, "Where is she?"

Draco came out of his stupor and smirked at the girl in front of him.

"Why should we help you, for all we know you could be a mudblood?" he asked. He heard the girl hiding behind Crabb and Goyle mutter "Idiot!" before he was hit with the jelly-legs curse. Everyone in the room was stunned. They hadn't even seen the girl draw her wand. The girl smirked before turning to Crabb and Goyle.

"Raya, please do come out," she said in a sugary voice. Raya, hiding behind the two boys, whimpered slightly before stepping out from behind them, casting her eyes down.

"Hehehe..." she chuckled nervously, placing a hand behind her head, "Hiya Rene. Something wrong?" The girl dubbed 'Rene' forked an eyebrow, and looked down at her flashing body before looking back at Raya.

"What do you think?" came the dry reply.

"How do you know it was me?" Raya asked defensively.

Rene raised her eyebrow again, and said in a dry voice, "Because you are the only one I know, who's that good at Charms that you can change a _'Flashing Paint'_ charm, to...this," pointing at her body.

"Ok, ok, I'll admit it. I did hit you with the charm. But it was only meant to make your hair flash not your whole body!" she cried.

"Re...move...it," came the angry reply.

"Ok, ok, doing it…" Raya replied hastily. _"Finite Incantatum!"_ she cried with a swish of her wand. Within moments Rene was dressed in a deep purple robe trimmed in silver. Dark brunette hair fell passed her waist, while golden-hazel eyes flashed in a slightly rounded face, high cheekbones and slightly slanted eyes gave her a slightly oriental look along with her deep tan. The robes mostly hid her body but what could be seen was nicely curved. Rene gave a sharp nod before turning and abruptly leaving the cabin. Raya gave a sigh of relief before releasing Draco from his curse.

She plonked down on the chair next to Hermione, saying, "Ohhh...I am so glad I got out of that scott fr...ee..." she looked up sharply, her face draining of all colour, "Oh shit! I'm dead! I am sooo dead! She's gonna hunt me down and torture me for the rest of eternity!" she wailed as Draco hesitantly got to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Umm...well...Irene can really, and I mean really, hold a grudge. She's also a black belt in _Jujitsu_ and _Tae-bo _which are both forms of hand to hand combat, _Jujitsu_ is where each hit is to either maim or kill, while _Tae-bo_ is a mixture of several forms of fighting, as well as one other, I don't know what its called. I know some martial arts, but only a little, and I can defend myself if I need too (a necessity when living with Rene)," she took off her glasses and cleaned the lenses. She put them back on again before continuing, "She was also the top of our class in Potions and DADA and is one of the best duellist in the entire School (I'm a close second). She's a member of the Dragoon House, which is similar to that of your Hogwarts Slytherin House. And...well...she's going to get me back in the most embarrassing way she can. I just know it," she moaned as she rested her head in her hands.

"Oh, well how bad could she be? You're friends right?" Hermione asked. Draco snorted. He'd heard about the school they had come from. It was similar to Hogwarts in the houses and such and if she was a Dragoon, then she was Slytherin material.

"Because she's the Queen of Pranks!" Raya wailed just as the door opened again.

"And you most definitely deserve everything you get," came a dry reply. Another girl was standing there, dressed in royal blue robes trimmed in a silvery blue. She was a brunette as well, and was very tall, almost six feet, her eyes sparked in amusement. Raya grumbled shoving her wand back in her scarlet and gold robes, "Thanks a lot Nyoli! A great twin sister you are!"

"Yep! Don't you just love me?" came the cheerful reply. "Anyway when Rene came into our cart...umm...cabin...ahhh...whatever, she got that psychotic chuckle of hers up. You know the one she does before you should start running, screaming to the hills. I just thought I'd warn you before we arrived at school."

Raya paled before turning to Harry and co. "Can I stay here?" she asked.

Harry nodded, trying not to laugh. While Nyoli shook her head and left followed shortly by Draco and his two buffoons.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Our Uncle invited us over, technically, we're part of an 'Exchange Program', but seeing as we'll be staying here for the next two years to finish our studies..." Raya said, "I just think they were trying to get rid of us for a while, and harp us onto Uncle. Don't really mind it though, except you Brits don't have any good beaches."

"Where are you from?" Harry asked, intrigued by the young girl sitting opposite him.

"AUSTRALIA!" the girl cried proudly, "The Land Down Under!" her eyes started to sparkle as she spoke of her native country, "We have everything there, our old School, the _Wizban's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, is hidden away in the lush tropical north of Queensland. I'm in Phoenix House, Nyoli is in Unicorn House, Rene is in the Dragoon House, and there's one more, Gryphon House."

"Why would your School send you away?" asked Hermione.

"Well..." she said, blushing slightly, "We've worked up quite a reputation at Wizban's, to everyone there, we're known as the 'Psycho Sisters' or the 'Prank Masters'. Rene is the 'Queen of Pranks', because she is the best at pranks. She isn't very good at most charms, but the ones she is good at, are because she has pure, raw power on her side. She's the most good at curses. I'm normally the one who removes the curses from her victims. Nyoli is the 'Princess of Pranks'; she's good at Transfiguration, and can Transfigure almost anything. It's really horrid to pick up a banana or a mango, and have it turn into a mouse or rat. I'm in between, I'm known as the 'Mistress of Pranks'. I am the top of the class in Charms, and know a whole lot. Sure, others might know more than me, but none of them can do what I can."

"What?"

"I can 'refine' charms, make them better. It's a gift. My charms are more powerful because I put more into them. My _'Accio'_ can retrieve objects from about a km away. You saw what I did to the _'Flashing Paint'_ charm, although I didn't want it to be that...spectacular. My curses are also passably good (although they aren't even quite as good as Rene's)."

"Speaking of curses, how did your friend curse Draco, when she didn't have a wand in her hand?" asked Harry.

"Hmm? Oh, she did!" she received blank looks from the trio, "You did notice she had her hands crossed over her chest, with one tucked beneath her robes?" affirmative nods greeted that question, "Well, that's where her wand was, beneath her robes."

"Oh, so what else are you good at?" asked Ron.

"Quiddich!" she cried passionately.

"Really? What position do you play? What broom do you have?" Harry asked, excitedly, eager to meet a foreign Quidditch player.

"We all play Quidditch, Rene, Nyoli, and I. I have a modified Firebolt 3000, and I play the Beater position for my House team, the Phoenix Lords. Nyoli plays Keeper for her team, the Unicorn Aurochs, and Rene plays Catcher for her team, the Dragoon Riders."

The majority of the cabin's population were looking at her, stunned by her first statement, "A...a...a...Firebolt 3000?" Harry stammered, "Isn't that like the very latest of all brooms?"

"Yes..." Raya said, looking at him carefully.

"How..."

"It was a gift for my 16th birthday, on the 31st October. Rene and Nyoli also have Firebolt 3000's, Nyoli is my twin sister, and she got hers earlier, around May, then Rene got hers, round August, but mine was made to custom order for my birthday."

**Thunk!** Ron and Hermione looked down at Harry who had collapsed on the floor in a daze. He was murmuring "A-custom-made-Firebolt-3000, A-custom-made-Firebolt-3000, A-custom-made..."

"I think you'd better go, so he can recover," said Hermoinie.

"I think I agree with you," Raya said, as she quietly exited the cabin.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

A few hours later, just Harry had recovered enough to form coherent sentences, the train pulled into the Hogsmaede Station. The students stepped off the train laughing and chatting while the older students got into the carriages and the first years went to the half-giant Hagrid. Irene, Nyoli, and Raya (who was being very cautious of Irene, and keeping her wand very handy) watched them all curiously.

"Well how 'bout we enter with style, girls?" Irene said with a wolfish grin.

"What do you have in mind Rene?" Raya asked cautiously.

"Well...we're all Polymagus right? And we've all got a Unicorn form (even if its black). How 'bout we use them or our Wolf forms. Whaddya think?" she said grinning in amusement.

Raya and Nyoli looked at each other before looking at Irene. "Wolf," they said laughing.

In moments a golden brown Desert Wolf (Nyoli), and a white Artic Wolf (Raya) and a black Timber Wolf (Irene) were racing each other to Hogwarts, shooting past the carriages with the students and racing up the front steps and through the Great Halls doors.

Dumbledore chuckled as the three animals came in, the forest and artic wolves skidding to a stop in front of him while the timber wolf skidded straight on passed him and into Professors Snape's legs and stopping. Luckily she wasn't going fast enough to knock him over. Snape looked at the wolf at his feet and forked an eyebrow, as he hadn't seen one do that before.

"Ahhh, Irene. I believe you have met Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said good-naturedly as the wolf padded a couple of steps away before turning back to herself with a pop. She gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry sir, I'd built up to much momentum while racing Nyoli and Raya," she said to Snape who just shook his head, and Dumbledore who chuckled again.

"Hiya, Uncle Alby!" Raya said as she skipped over to the headmaster and gave him a hug. "How's it goin'."

"I'm fine, Raya, Nyoli. My, my, you two have grown. When I saw you last, you were little girls with pigtails hiding behind my nieces' legs. And Irene, I'm glad to see that my only goddaughter is doing well. I'm pleased to see you three arrived safely," he said smiling.

"Of cause we did!" Irene said looking offended. "What? What did you think we'd do? Get lost? "

Nyoli and Raya came up beside her and gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, ok, so we might of gotten lost if we hadn't taken the train, but we would of got here eventually!" she said crossing her arms stubbornly. Her friends chuckled along with Dumbledore, while Snape shook his head.

"Ok girls, if you would follow Professor Snape over to the front of the room. We'll wait for everyone else to arrive and then sort you," Dumbledore said as he ushered the girls over to where Snape was standing. Snape looked at them before leading them up to the head table where the other teachers were waiting.

"So girls I take it you're the new exchange students from Australia?" Snape asked studying them thoughtfully.

"Yep, the one and only little Aussie kids from dear old Auss," Rene said not really paying attention to the Professor instead she was studying Raya. Looking from her to the ceiling and back again before smirking, an evil glint appearing in her eyes before she chuckled softly. Snape standing beside her was the only person to hear. He looked at her thoughtfully, she was up to something, but what he wasn't sure of.

Shortly after the students came in and filled the great hall, followed by McGonagall and the first years. The Sorting Hat, sitting in pride of place on its stool, sat up, and sang it's customary song.

_"And so another year comes,_

_A year of toil and trials,_

_But through it all, I remain,_

_Cause I'm the Sorting Hat of Fame!_

_For Huffelpuff, sad to say,_

_A new one for you, not today,_

_But feel not downhearted,_

_For I say, you get them all!_

_Into Slytherin, a new one comes,_

_He'll get an ally, but his sons,_

_Will they drive away, or re-invite,_

_This Rider of Dragoon!_

_Ravenclaw, proud and noble,_

_The shape-shifter with a horn,_

_To you the speed of the pure,_

_This Heart of the Unicorn!_

_As for Gryffindor, a prize indeed,_

_She's as noble as a lion,_

_If her friends are in need,_

_This Lady of the Phoenix!_

_And now, I say, for those who are new,_

_Come up! Come up! And let me work!_

_All you first-years, when you hear your name,_

_For I'm the Sorting Hat of Fame!" © Raya Harris, 2003_

Then the first years were sorted, the Sorting Hat crying out the names of the houses triumphantly. After the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening students! As you can see we have three new students here. They are all in 6th year and will now be sorted. They're names are Nyoli and Raya Harris and Irene Hamilton. Please make them welcome!" he said before sitting down. Nyoli was the first one to be sorted.

_"Ahh… so you are one of the new students," _the Hat mumbled in her ear.

"Yeah I'm Nyoli," came the reply.

_"Ahh...yes, one of the twins. I see you have a lot of courage but you are no Gryffindor. No, you are most defiantly a **RAVENCLAW!**"_ the hat yelled out. Nyoli's new house started clapping.

Raya was next.

_"Ahh...the other twin. I know exactly where to put you," _the Hat said.

"Where?" Raya asked.

**_"GRYFFINDOR!"_** came the reply. Raya jumped up, punching the air crying "Booh Yeah! Gryffindor! All right!" before hopping down and sitting down at her new house beside Hermione. Finally Irene was sorted.

_"Ahh...so you are the one Albus was talking about. Hmm...you have plenty of courage and power. Yes there is power there. More than I have seen for a long time. Hmm...but where to put you are most defiantly not a Huffelpuff… nor are you suited for the house of Raven. Ahh...what is this you are hiding?...Ahh,." _the Hat mumbled. Irene just smirked at the Hat and rolled her eyes.

_"Ahh...now I see you are cunning, yes, very cunning indeed and there is only one house for such a person as you and that is **SLYTHERIN!"**_ was the Hat's answer. Her new house started clapping as Irene started towards the table. Half way over she stopped and grinned at Raya.

"Yo! Charm girl!" she yelled.

"What Rene?" Raya asked.

"What flashes bright yellow and floats around the ceiling?"

Raya looked confused, "I dunno."

"Payback!" Rene replied she flicked her wand at Raya before sitting down at her new table beside Pansy Parkerson. All the Slytherins were looking at her strangely, they couldn't figure out what she had done. Shortly after she had sat down a horrified shriek came from Gryffindor. Everyone looked up to see Raya dressed in a flashing fluoro yellow and orange star costume and floating towards the ceiling.

"Oh, and Raya, before I forget," Rene said to the floating girl, "_Accio wand!"_

Raya's wand shot out of her robes and into Rene's hand where she tucked it into her own robes along with her own one.

"Do try and remember Raya, I DO NOT LIKE TO BE PRANKED!" Irene said coldly.

Everyone in the hall was laughing at the floating girl while Nyoli shook her head and dispelled Irene's spells.

"Rene, did you have to do that?" Nyoli asked. Irene just forked an eyebrow as she rose to her feet, before shaking her head and leaving the Great Hall. Raya and Nyoli looked at each other before racing out after her.

"Rene! I'm sorry 'bout the Train!" Raya cried as she left the hall, "I didn't mean to turn you all green!"

Dumbledore watched them go with amusement, "Ahh...those three are special," he said happily. All the teachers looked at him like he was going nuts. Snape just snorted and got up and left the Hall. He found the three girls down in the dungeons near his rooms arguing.

"I'm telling you its left!" Raya cried looking at Nyoli.

"And I'm saying its right!" Nyoli replied angrily.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

He watched in amusement as the two of them argued.

"Actually you two, the entrance to our rooms is beside Professor Snape's quarters and they're back the way we came," Irene said dryly, interrupting their argument.

"Oh," both girls replied. Snape shook his head as he walked towards the three girls.

"So I take it you three are staying in the quarters near mine?" he asked.

"Yep," came the simultaneous reply.

"Then do follow me and no lagging behind," he said, stalking off towards his rooms, the three girls following. He came to the entrance to his quarters and indicated to a portrait of a leviathan on the opposite side to his rooms.

"That is the entrance to your quarters ladies, and next time do try to make a little less racket if you get lost trying to find them," he said before entering his quarters missing the dirty looks thrown his way.

"Ass!" Irene said as she turned to their Painting. "Terrible Trio!" she said. The Painting opened to reveal a large room decorated in dark blues, greens, and black. Dark redwood chairs surrounded a table of the same material. Black leather couches were positioned in a semi-circle in front of a fireplace that took up half the wall, a picture of the three girls hung over the fireplace. Large green beanbags were thrown on the floor, which was covered in a rich sea green/blue carpet. While one wall was taken up with a bookshelf that was filled with books ranging from class books to some of the most deadly dark arts books there were. Irene grinned seeing that her dark arts books had arrived safely. A kitchenette could be seen through the back of the room while three doors lead off the main room. One was a blue door with a picture of a unicorn on it, another was red with a gold phoenix, and the last was black with a red and purple dragon painted on it.

"Well, I think we know which rooms are ours, oh, and Uncle Alby said that we can enter our house common room from our own room." Nyoli said as she went towards the blue door. "I don't know 'bout you girls, but I'm going to bed. Night!" she said as she entered. Irene and Raya looked at each other before shrugging and going to their own rooms.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Nyoli entered her rooms and looked around, grinning slightly. Uncle Alby sure did know her preferences. Dark blue curtains surrounded a king size bed while a deep purple carpet cover the floor, huge wooden cupboard rested against the far wall. In one corner a cheery wood table and chair were placed for studying and an empty bookshelf was placed beside it for her books. Glancing over she saw a large fireplace with a reclining chair placed in front of it. Two doors lead off from the room one had _'Ravenclaw Common Room',_ while the other was just plain. Opening it she came into her own bathroom. Blue and green tiles covered the floor while a yellow fluffy mat rested on top. A cream marble spa bath was situated in the centre of the room. Dolphins were used as handles while murals of underwater scenas were depicted, the mermaids in the pictures called a greeting, which she politely replied to. A toilet was placed behind a partition and a hand basin was placed near it. She grinned as she left the room; she was going to like it here.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Raya skipped happily into her new room, and stopped. She stared at the room in amazement. "Thank you, Uncle Alby!" she thought as she took it all in. Rich mahogany lined the bottom 6 feet of the walls in her room, the motifs on the moulding depicting phoenixes, while the rest was a rich dark red stone. She skipped over to her king size double four-poster bed; the curtains were a lovely sheer black material, trimmed with gold thread, with scarlet and gold phoenixes embroidered. Her sheets were black satin, with the silk doona cover a rich auburn colour, with a golden lion embroidered on it. She turned and saw the 3-inch deep pile of the ruby and gold coloured throw rugs, on top of the cedar floorboards. She noticed the red gum study table, next to the cedar bookcase, and the four red gum chairs, with lovely velvet ruby rose coloured cushions. She noticed the pictures of the landscapes on the walls, various animals running or stalking across the wide-sweeping plains or slinking through the rainforests. She especially liked the picture of Uluru (the big red rock in the centre of Australia, also known as Ayer's Rock), which was above her mantelpiece. There were a number of plush scarlet velvet recliners around the huge fireplace, a roaring fire already lit, the mantelpiece depicting lions and phoenixes. She noticed the auburn beanbags, and the ruby cushions scattered around. She moved over to the two other doors on the other side of her room. One said _'Gryffindor Common Room'_, while the other didn't have a plaque. She opened the blank door, and squealed in delight. Rich red tiles lined the floor and walls, with a scarlet bath mat in front of a huge white and gold spa bath. The bath had cute gold phoenix taps, and a mural of an underwater scene graced two walls above her bath. A mer-shepherd swam past, calling a greeting, as he drove his flock of fish across the picture. The wall tiles had motifs of phoenixes on them. Her toilet was hidden in a recess, behind a thick, heavy scarlet curtain, with the sink nearby. She sighed in contentment, and then walked back into her room, before moving over to her mahogany cupboards and drawers, taking out her nightgown. As she moved over to her bed, she sat down, pleased to see that her dark red gum trunk with it's gold carvings and trims was at the foot of her bed. Just before she blew out the candle and went to sleep, she noticed something in corner beside her bedside table. She smiled. Yes, Uncle Alby certainly thought of everything.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Irene shook her head as she entered her room. How the devil she always got into things like this was beyond her. She smiled as Bass, her pet basilisk (a birthday present from Nyoli and Raya), came across the dark carpet to great her. She bent down and lifted him off the black carpet and looked around her room. Blood red curtains surrounded a king sized ebony four-poster bed embroidered with Sakura petals. A black furry throw rug rested on the beds end. She looked around seeing the matching ebony cupboards and studying table and cherry wood bookcase. Several lage red beanbags were situated in front of the fireplace along with a heap of different coloured pillows thrown haphazardly around the room; she preferred pillows and beanbags to chairs. She smiled at the dragons and snakes carved into every piece of wood, and at the snake paintings on the wall. She walked over to the two doors on the far side of the room. One had _'Slytherin Common Room' _written on it while the other was blank. Opening the one with nothing on it she came face to face with her bathroom. Black tiles covers the floor along with a black fluffy bath mat. A marble sink was situated against one wall along with a mirror. A marble bath took up most of the room, with snake bath taps; a toilet was situated behind a deep red partition, while the walls were covered in murals of dragons. Albus really did know her tastes. She shook her head she left the room and got changed before killing the lights and going to sleep.

Ok see the little button down below.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Use it and review Please.


	2. First Days

Ok this is chappey two.

See two, I can write more than one chapter. Na na.

Anyway I'm on sugar so phooey to u.

This chappeys shorter than the first and im not sure if I like it much but what the hell I'm still writing the bloody story, and I don't own Hp and if u sue you'll only get a piece of paper and my dirty socks so there.

Anyway on with the fic.

**First Days Part one**

Irene rolled over grumbling at the annoying hissing that was going on beside her ear.

_**Misssssstressss you musssst wake.** _

"Go way," she mumbled and rolled over again only to find air as she rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Rene sat up and looked around the room blearily.

_**Ok, ok, Basss, I'm awake,** _she said as she stumbled to her feet and over to her cupboard and grabbing some black robes before entering her bathroom and got ready for the day. Walking out she grabbed a pair of dragonhide boots and put them on, followed by her outer robes. Her wand was placed in the holster on her arm. She left her hair down and it fell past her waist in gentle waves. Leaning down she let her snake wind its way up her arm coming to a rest with his head wrapped around the back of her neck and down into the hollow of her throat. Glancing over to her clock beside her bed she saw it was 7:30. Shrugging she walked over to the door leading to the Slytherin Common Room and opened it, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Ummm...morning," she said blinking at him in surprise.

Malfoy smirked, "Good morning," he said stepping back, "Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room."

As he moved his arm to show off the room, Pansy Parkerson who was on the other side of the room sauntered over.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said mockingly, "Ahhh...yes, the little Australian in the Snake House. How charming."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, Irene was a Slytherin, and Slytherins stuck together. Before he could say anything to Pansy, Irene stalked forward and began circling the girl in front of her, like she was some sort of prey.

"Sssssssso you mussssst be the housssse bitch," she hissed as she studied Pansy, "How charming for you. Do you know anything of the sssschool I came from?"

Pansy shook her head, paling at Irene's voice while the rest of the house looked on.

"We were ssssplit up into Housessss ssssimilar to Hogwartssss. My Houssse, the Housssse of the Dragon was the mossst feared. We did not tolerate crap from anyone. You would do well to remember that Missssss Parkersssssson," Irene's voice was cold and silky by the end of her speech and an angry hissing could be heard from within her robes. She smirked at the girl in front of her before turning with a swish of her robes and heading towards the exit. Draco and several of the older Slytherins glared at Pansy before leaving the Common room and following Irene to breakfast.

"Irene, wait up!" Draco called as he went out the concealed door in the wall. Rene stopped and screwed up her nose at her name.

"Please, if you want to call me anything, call me Rene. Only my parents or my godfather call me Irene," she said as she looked at Draco and the rest of the Slytherins who were with him, "And is there something else you wanted?"

"Yes, there was," Draco said, "I wanted to apologise for Parkerson, she had no right to do that. Us Slytherins are not liked much by the other Houses so we have all promised to protect those in our house, Parkerson just broke that rule."

Rene smiled but it wasn't friendly, "I understand Draco. I guess I should tell you lot what my old House used to call me."

Draco and the others looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"At my old school those of Dragoon House were rather different. We each had names used within the House. Mine was 'Gamester'," she said as she started walking off towards the Great Hall.

"Why did they call you that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Simple, Blondie, I like to play games and manipulate people. Its rather fun."

Draco and the others following smiled, Rene would be useful if they needed her help. Upon entering the Great Hall, Rene split off from the group of Slytherins and headed over to Gryffindor and plonked down beside Raya with her back facing the table.

"Good morning Raya, how are you today?" she said smirking at her friend.

Bleary eyes glared at her from behind glasses.

"Mmmm, ok," Raya mumbled, "Do you still have my wand?"

Rene grinned and pulled the desired object from her robes and handed it to her sleepy friend, who took no notice of the large fluro pink bow on the end as she put it into her robes. Rene snicked and flashed a grin to the bushie haired girl beside Raya.

"Hullo there, I'm Irene," she said looking at the girl.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, my friends across from us are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," she replied smiling, "Your not a pureblood fanatic like most Slytherins are, are you?"

Rene shook her head negatively, "Nah, don't see the point," she replied as she stood up, "Love to stay and chat, but I want something to eat before class. See ya!" she nodded a goodbye and wandered over to the Slytherin table before sitting down beside Draco.

"You do know you were just sitting at the Gryffindor table?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to my sister… well adoptive sister anyway," Rene answered as she got herself something to eat.

Just as she finished eating the post came in along with a bird that was not an owl. It was a large black and white sea eagle carrying a wicker basket. The eagle swooped down to the Gryffindor table, and deposited the basket in front of Raya, then perched down next to her on the seat between Raya and Hermione.

Raya perked up, instantly awake, crying, "Skye! Oh, Skye! It's good to see you! What have you brought me?"

The eagle looked at the basket and gave a small screech.

"Oh! You bought me mangoes!" Raya said, "How thoughtful of you!" Raya picked up the letter that went with it.

_'Raya, my dear, I know how fond you are of these fruits, so I sent Skye off to Australia to get some for you. Share some with Irene, as I know she likes them too._

_Always your Uncle Alby'_

Ron asked, "Is that your bird? What is it?"

"She's a black and white sea eagle from the coast of Queensland. Skye fell out of the sky on me. Literally. She was still in her egg, which was pushed out of the nest by a pushy cuckoo bird; it would have smashed against the rocks below if I hadn't caught it. I then hatched it, and here she is. The best friend a girl could ask for," Raya said, stroking the bird's soft breast. Skye nipped her mistresses' fingers affectionately.

Harry just looked in awe at the huge eagle, "She is magnificent!" he exclaimed.

Perched on the seat beside Raya, Skye's head came up to her shoulder. Raya gave the eagle some leftover sausage and murmured something to it, and then the eagle took to flight and flew down out of the Great Hall and disappeared down the hallway towards her Common Room.

As Skye flew out, a large white cockatoo flew in and over to Nyoli. "Cockey!" Nyoli cried, "Do you have anything for me?" The cockatoo shook its crested head. "That's ok," Nyoli said reaching over and getting a small fruit from a basket near her place, and gave it to the bird. It took its prize in its claws and flew away, in the same direction that Skye had gone.

But it was the large reddish brown eagle, which came in next, which caught everyone's eye. It was unlike any bird they had ever seen before. The eagle landed gently on Irene's shoulder.

"Hey Comet," Rene said as she gave the bird a piece of bacon, "Any mail or are you just here for the sheer hell of it."

The eagle gave an indignant squawk and pulled the bow holding the letter to its leg, it landed in Irene's lap. Rene chuckled as she picked the letter up.

_'Ahh, Irene would you meet me in my office this afternoon after your classes are finished._

_The password is candy cane._

_I'll be waiting. _

_Uncle Alby (Although I still can not figure out why you three still call me that)'_

Rene chuckled again as she reached up and stroked Comet's breast. The eagle gently nipped her ear in a sign of affection. Draco sitting beside her was staring at the bird in rapt fascination.

"What type of bird is she?" he asked curiously.

"Comet's a wedge-tailed eagle. She's a local at back home," Irene replied as she picked up her schedule, noting with excitement she had Potions first off with the Gryffindors.

"Ok, so where the Potion Lab Draco?" she asked looking at the blond boy.

"Down in the dungeons. Guess we'd better go to class," Draco replied getting to his feet. Rene nodded and tapped Comet on the beak signalling to her that it was time to leave. Comet rose into the air and flew out of the Great Hall, again, going towards her mistress' Common Room, while Irene and the rest of the Slytherins left the Hall.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Potions Rene?" Raya asked as she came up alongside her friend. An impish grin was her only answer, "Should of known."

"Why should you of known?" Hermione asked from behind her.

"Cause that and DADA are 'bout the only two classes that get her hyped like this," Raya replied indicating to her grinning friend.

Irene, Raya, and the Golden Trio walked into the Potion Room following the Slytherins.

Rene flashed a grin at Harry and co before skipping over and sitting down beside Draco.

"'Ello Draco," Rene said to the blond as she got her potions equipment out whistling cheerfully.

"Hi…" Draco replied staring in astonishment at the change in Irene.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Raya walked over and sat down beside Neville, she had been introduced to him earlier giving him a gentle smile she began unpacking her equipment. Just as she finished Snape stalked in.

"Welcome back to 6th year potions, although I am extremely surprised that some of you got into this class," he said with a pointed glare at Neville, "Today we will be doing a simple healing potion, you will be working with the person beside you so start. The information you need is on the board."

Raya mumbled something under her breath as she and Neville got to work. After about half an hour both of them were staring at the cauldron in worry, the potion was bright yellow instead of a light blue and seamed to be giggling.

"I don't think this is right Nev," Raya said staring at the potion. Draco who was walking passed them got smothered in the potion as it suddenly exploded. Irene who was behind him starred in astonishment as he turned to her and began spouting poetry …… love poetry.

"Umm Draco? You ok?" she asked as she began backing away from him and inching towards the door.

"My beautiful flower, will you love me for all time?" he said looking at her. And then to the astonishment of everyone present, especially Raya, Irene gave a loud squeak and then bolted from the room screaming about 'evil friends' and 'people out to get her'.

Leaving everyone in the class staring at the empty door and Snape shaking his head, while Draco began complaining about his loves disappearance.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Five minutes had passed since Irene had bolted from the room. Leaving the room in total silence before Snape finally got over his shock and turned on Neville and Raya with a formidable scowl.

"I though I had seen the lowest level of incompetence in Longbottom, but with you at his side, I am safe to say that even Potter is better than the two of you! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO MAKE A HEALING POTION INTO A LOVE POTION!" By the end of his tirade he was almost yelling. While Raya and Neville had paled drastically.

"I'm sorry Professor but… atmyoldschoolicouldnevergetapotionrightanditalwaysbe camesomethingitwasentmeant tobeorelspload." She tried to explain. She only succeeded in making Snape angrier.

"ENOGPH." He bellowed. "OUT this class is suspended. Draco follow me and as for you Miss Harris I believe you should be looking for your friend." He growled before stalking out of the room pulling Draco with him.

'But I have no idea or any knowledge of Hogwarts how am I supposed to find her?' Raya protested looking at the potions masters retreating back in horror.

'I don't care find her.' Snape snapped over his shoulder.

'But…. But…. HOW THE HELL CAN I FIND HER SHES A FRIKEN SHADE.' Raya shrieked causing Snape to stop and spin on her in total shock.

'She's a…" he started. Before scowling. 'Well It looks like you had better head up to the headmasters office; I believe he should be able to help. Potter will take you, he's been up there enough times to know the way.' With that he lead Draco out and into his office where he had the antidote for the potion that had landed on him.

Leaving Raya staring at his retreating back in horror. Whimpering slightly she turned to Harry and co, eyes wide behind her glasses.

'Uncle Alby is going to kill me.' She whispered.

Well there u have it hope u enjoyed so pleaz review.

>


End file.
